nocturnal_thunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Jetstream
Technically a marine, but really one of the less talked-about assets in the Equestrian military. A high functioning psychopath, he will do terrible things in the name of serving Equestria, as his nation is the only thing he can truly claim to love. Outwardly affable and pleasant, but in truth an objectively bad pony who does Evil for a Good cause. His psych profile is interesting... and classified. Pegasus. Personality On the surface, Jetstream is a suave and refined stallion with a manner of speech the suggests a Noble upbringing. He is charming, polite and outgoing. This is one part reality, one part facade. In truth Jetstream is a high functioning psychopath, and the only ideal he truly holds dear is the ultimate supremacy of Equestria as a nation. This is not to say that his actions are random, no far from it. When Jetstream acts he does so with surgical precision. No harm is dealt unnecessarily, and betrayal really is terribly gauche. Indeed, among the rank and file of his comrades he is typically considered a good soldier and friend, if a bit stuffy at times. They would never guess that their comrade is feigning an understanding of the difficulty that comes from taking life, nor that their commanders periodically feel the urge to reassure themselves that Jetstream isn't going to turn his tendencies on his fellow soldiers. While working, Jetstream tends to be swift and efficient, acting with extreme prejudice and seeing collateral damage as a personal failure on his part. He loathes what he calls weakness -- self sacrifice, mercy -- but tolerates it as he understands that most ponies are far beneath him, necessary as they may be. Paradoxically, he seems to have a weakness for children of all sorts and has been known to risk personal harm to prevent their deaths, be they the children of his people or of his enemies. When asked by his superiors about this very uncharacteristic behavior, Jetstream refuses to give a concrete reason, merely saying that it is "too soon." Biography Jetstream was always a quiet colt growing up, until the day he received his Cutie Mark. Several other foals in his village one day went missing, and while the adults searched for them Jetstream was the one who actually managed to stumble upon their abductors. As the foalnappers tried to add him to their collection Jetstream -- always a strong flier -- zipped out of their reach and quickly spun together a group of wispy Cirrus clouds until they formed a Thunderhead... The remains of the foalnappers were difficult to identify as being Equine. While Jetstream was cheered as a hero by his village -- his peers' trauma was put off to their foalnapping and not to Jetstream's brutal actions -- the Captain of the local militia was much better at reading ponies and quickly arranged for the colt to be pressed into military service with the hopes that the discipline would help an obviously troubled child. The Captain instead succeeded in creating a much more competent and subtle monster. Now firmly entrenched in the Equestrian military -- and regretably far too useful to simply throw away -- Jetstream is technically within the command structure of the Equestrian Marines, Special Forces division. That said, while he and others like him do technically answer to the standard command structure, the nature of these ponies' use to the Equestrian Remnant means they do not have Commanders so much as Handlers. They try to keep this segment of Special Forces quiet. ** Snippet from a sealed deposition, permanently attached to Jetstream's psych profile, Classifed: "Yes, yes, I've heard it before. I am cruel. I am a monster. I'm a disgrace to my position. All well and good. But you must keep in mind, Captain, that everything I do... I do for Equestria. I will do terrible, terrible things for the nation that I love. Either show the strength to utilize me, or find the will to carry out my execution. Either way, stop wasting my time." ** Skills *Weapon Manipulation *Opportunistic Fighter *Silver Tongue *Tactical Mindset __FORCETOC__